schellenberg
by pindanglicious
Summary: schellenberg, 2009; tentang lovino dan putri impiannya yang lugu. [romano ・ liechtenstein] [for my beloved big sis crystallized cherry]


**schellenberg**

**disclaimer  
hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction + fanart © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names / au / cliche / ficlet / (fail) fluff  
**

**sum: **_schellenberg, 2009; tentang lovino dan putri impiannya yang lugu._

* * *

"Lil, belum tidur?"

Lili dapat mendengar suara ujung dudukan cangkir porselen kosong yang beradu dengan permukaan meja kayu di seberangnya. _'Tek'_, begitu bunyinya. Diiringi oleh panggilan nada bariton Lovino yang tengah meregang otot.

Perempuan mungil berambut pirang itu menghentikan kegiatan menjahitnya sejenak, memandangi punggung si lelaki asal Italia yang terbuka tanpa sehelai kaus maupun kemeja; mengumbar rona merah samar di kedua belah pipi ranumnya.

"U-um," tanggapnya kikuk. Dia mencengkeram kain jahitan berwarna hijaunya dengan gugup selepas menaruh jarum dan benang ke dalam _sewing box_ klasik miliknya.

Lili menundukkan kepala kemudian, membiarkan temaram lampu pijar menerpa wajah manisnya. Dia dapat mendengar kekehan kecil Lovino dan bunyi pintu lemari yang ditutup. Dua keping lensa toskanya tertuju pada jam dinding; jarumnya mengetuk pukul sebelas lewat enam malam. Jendela kamarnya ditutup tirai panjang berwarna merah marun. Sesekali dia dapat merasakan semilir angin malam bergerak menyerbak kulit.

"Jangan menjahit di tempat gelap,"

Lovino menegurnya halus. Dia menghampiri Lili yang duduk bersandar di pinggiran ranjang. Perempuan berdarah Liechtenstein itu mengangguk patuh, dan menaruh peralatan jahitnya untuk dilanjutkan kala esok menjemput.

Lili meneguk saliva dan semakin salah tingkah ketika Lovino sudah duduk di atas ranjang lebar mereka, dengan tubuh bagian atas terekspos tanpa sehelai baju atau piama tidur. Dia hanya memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam semata kaki.

"Ayo tidur, _mi amore mio._ Ini sudah larut malam_,"_ ucap pria itu singkat, diiringi kecupan ringan di bibir si perempuan pirang. Lili tersenyum kecil setelahnya dengan semburat merah merona di pipi.

"Hmm. Sampai berjumpa besok pagi," balasnya lembut. "Mimpi yang indah, Lo-Lovino," dia melanjutkan seraya membaringkan badannya perlahan di sisi si sulung Vargas. Yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah degup jantung; lebih kencang, lebih menantang. Lili terpaksa harus meneguk air liurnya sekali lagi.

Lovino tertawa kecil. Perempuan ini begitu lugu. Untuk memanggil namanya saja masih ragu. Tidur satu ranjang pun wajahnya kaku. Padahal mereka sudah menjalin hubungan pernikahan dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kamu t-tidak pakai baju?"

"Eh? Ah, biarlah. Ahahaha. Apa salahnya tidur dengan dada telanjang kalau aku bersama istriku?"

Pipi si pirang semakin bersemu malu.

Lili memang putri impian Lovino yang manis dan lucu. Yang sopan dan lugu. Yang jauh lebih anggun dari Putri Marie.

Dia hanyalah satu dari sekian wanita yang mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Lovino Vargas. Dia tak akan jatuh oleh gombalan murah dengan mudah.

Bagi Lovino, Lili adalah semuanya. Putri impiannya. Ratunya. Permaisurinya. Segala-galanya.

Makanya dia selalu bersyukur bisa mendapatkan sosok (nyaris) sempurna dan segalanya seperti Lili Zwingli, walau mulanya sang kakak ipar menolak mentah-mentah—dengan alasan "_aku tak bisa memercayai bajingan bermulut sampah sepertinya!"_.

Padahal Lovino Vargas bukan siapa-siapa.

Bukan seorang Gian Lorenzo Bernini yang mahir memahat patung-patung artistik dengan tangan saktinya. Bukan Gaspare Spontini sang komponis opera yang mampu membuat orang berdecak kagum dengan karyanya. Bukan Leonardo da Vinci yang mencipta potret Monalisa sampai mendunia selama sekian abad. Bukan Galileo Galilei si pembawa segudang revolusi ilmiah.

Dia cuma orang biasa. Lelaki kelahiran Italia. Putra seorang petani tomat asal Spanyol dan ibunya orang Belgia. Namanya tidak pernah dikenal ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Yang mengenal hanya sebatas lingkup keluarga, tetangga, dan kawan-kawannya.

Tapi Lovino yang mereka tahu adalah pria bermulut kotor dan tak bertatakrama. Mungkin mereka akan terkejut jika mendengar kabar bahwa laki-laki berperangai kasar ini sudah menikah dengan perempuan lembut lagi beradab.

Makanya Lovino sangat bersyukur. Itu saja.

"Jangan ragu memanggil namaku, _Bella_. Aku sudah jadi suamimu, oke?"

Sekali lagi dia berbicara, lalu mengakhiri dialognya dengan ciuman ringan di dahi istri mungilnya yang pemalu. Dia menarik bahu Lili untuk tidur bersandar di dada bidangnya malam itu.

"T-terima kasih, Lovino ..."

Wanita itu berbisik dalam dekap suaminya dan memejam kelopak mata, menghirup dalam-dalam harum sitrun kesukaannya yang menguar di sana. Mengakhiri malam di Schellenberg bersama pangeran tampannya dari Italia.

.

_Papa, aku menemukan putri impianku di Schellenberg. Seperti kau yang bertemu Mama di Brussels; aku mengikuti jejakmu untuk menjamah dunia._

**end**

_1\. kenapa setting di schellenberg padahal ibukota liechtenstein itu vaduz? _

_gak ada alasan khusus. simply karena suka sama kota schellenberg /o/ /dibanjur_

selamat ulang tahun, teh yumna :') makasih banyak udah mau jadi sosok kakak, sahabat, dan guruku selama ini huhuhu :" mungkin aku gak akan bisa bales semua kebaikan teh yum cuma dengan fic drabble kayak gini mana klise pula hahaha 8"D tapi aku cuma berharap teh yumna bisa bahagia di hari spesialnya.

tadinya mau bikin fic spabel karena itu ultimate otp teh yumz di sini tapi asdfghjkl gatau kenapa malah nyambung ke romaliech hahahaha slap me if you want teh :")

((aku sengaja bikin romano jadi kayak gini soalnya yang aku dapet dari wiki dia bakal baik dan lembut sama cewek hahaha 8DD /dibanjur))

sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun buat teh yumna (dan arthur kirkland /dor) xD semoga teh yumna jadi lebih baik, jadi anak sholeha yang membanggakan keluarga nusa bangsa dunia dan agama, dan dilancarkan urusan dunia maupun akhiratnya. aku sayang teh yumna :*

.

rin


End file.
